Rage
by Alyia
Summary: Centered around OCs and Mokuba's Birthday party. Why? I don't know...
1. One

__

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duh… Though if I did I'd kill Téa…. Anyway, when I say Bakura in this fic, it's the Yami Bakura from the English version, and Ryou is Bakura from the English version.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra growled to herself, she was standing at the bus stop just down the street from her aunt's house with a bag of essential items to last her a week, a note telling her aunt, cousin, and yami that she would be gone for a week. Maybe then they'd realize that Kendra wouldn't take their shit. Kendra's yami, Kendarath, tenderly known as Rath (like wrath) by her hikari and friends, was currently engaged in chasing Bakura. She wouldn't be back until past the time that Kendra was normally asleep, if she came back at all. It was possible, if unlikely, that Rath _could_ catch Bakura.

Kendra laughed to herself, her yami had been chasing Bakura almost since she'd met him. Kendra watched the bus drive up to the bus stop and Kendra suddenly realized she had absolutely no idea where she was going. _Oh hell, I'll worry about that later._ She thought as she stepped onto the bus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kendra?" Rath asked quietly of her hikari, "Kendra?" she asked more desperately, slowly pushing the trap-door open, "Ari said you were PMSing…." she added slowly. Looking around the room she saw it was empty with the window open. "Crap you stupid hikari," Rath muttered to herself as she picked up the note that had fluttered to the floor, "stupid, stupid aibou," she muttered as she walked back to the trap door. "Why the hell do you keep doing this to me?" she asked the air as she tramped down the hall to Ariel's bedroom.

"Rath?" Ariel asked as the dark spirit entered her room. The tall spirit held the note silently out to her aibou's cousin. Ariel rolled her eyes and didn't take the note, "so she's done it again?" she asked her cousin's yami.

Rath nodded silently with a slight smirk, "when do you think she'll come back," Arientioth, the half-dragon yami of Ariel asked.

"Sometime tonight, I'd think," Ariel said falling back into the chair she'd been sitting in when Rath had entered.

Rath shook her head, "I'm not so sure," the spirit told the two, "she seemed pissed off right before she blocked me. Really pissed off."

Ari raised her eyebrows, "Kendra's always pissed off. No offence Rath, but your hikari's got an anger management problem, she's always blowing up and doing shit like this."

Rath smiled slightly, "I'll just keep a watch out for her then, and we won't let Mari know about this," and with that the dark spirit left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right then, Kendra was sleeping on the bus, that was her biggest problem, she could get on the bus for a five-minute ride and fall asleep. The driver was just about finished his shift, just one more round, he hadn't noticed the girl who'd already been by all the stops. Stopping the bus a man with short brown hair and ice blue eyes got on. He was wearing a navy blue trench coat over a dark green T-shirt, and had navy blue jeans, carrying a briefcase. (A/N: guess who!) Seeing the sleeping girl he was struck by the familiarity and he sat down beside her.

"Kendra?" he asked quietly, the girl's only response was to sigh and move from leaning against the window to leaning against his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir?" he asked the bus driver, who was just in front of Kendra.

"Yes?" he asked tersely, he was tired and wanted to go home to his wife's cooking.

"Could you tell me how long this girl's been on the bus?"

The driver looked over his shoulder while they were stopped to let a few more passengers on, "why, she's been on for over an hour!" he exclaimed, "Must'a slept through her stop! Do you know her?"

"Yes," the man said softly.

"You'll take her home then?" the bus driver asked, and then without waiting for the man to reply turned to the road and promptly ignored him.

The man sighed to himself and tried to wake Kendra up, all he got from her was a slight opening of eyes, a sleepy, "oh, hello Seto," and the teenager promptly fell back asleep. Seto sighed and waited for the bus to get to his stop, having no idea where Kendra lived, he couldn't take her home, but he could at least get her off the bus. He could drive her home if need be.

A seeming eternity later the bus finally stopped a block from the apartment building Seto and his brother, Mokuba, lived in. (A/N: yes, in this fic they live in an apartment, an apartment under a fake name with an unlisted phone number at the moment, to avoid hordes of fangirls *cough*Kendra*cough**cough*.) Seto woke Kendra up enough to stand, grabbed her bag and led her off the bus, _gods, this girl must be wasted to sleep like this. . . . _he thought as he led the teen down the street, "come on, Kendra, just a block then I can drive you home."

Kendra muttered something that Seto didn't catch and shook her head sleepily, Seto wondered why the hell he was taking care of this girl when she'd spent ever moment of her existence since they'd met chasing him. When she wasn't threatening to sic her yami on people and levitating them harshly into walls, she was actually quite cute. _What?_ Seto demanded of himself, as he looked down on the girl leaning sleepily on her shoulder as they trudged down the street, _please tell me I didn't just think that. . ._

Kendra muttered something again as Seto opened the door to the apartment building, this time it sounded vaguely like 'thanks' as she walked in. The young CEO led Kendra to his apartment and un-locked the door. Mokuba's babysitter hopefully had him in bed already, but when Seto opened the door he heard the girl who was babysitting him reading his bedtime story in his room.

As quietly as he could, Seto poured a glass of water and handed it to Kendra, who drank it, and looking more awake she looked around her, then straight at Seto. Rubbing her temples she muttered softly to herself, "Fuck those damn busses, see if I ever take another fucking ride on a damn bus again."

Seto raised his eyebrows, this was Kendra, she had apparently seen him, and yet she had not glomped him. . . "Kendra?" he asked slowly and quietly, "do you want me to take you home?"

"No!" she said quickly," and Seto raised an eyebrow as he sat down with Kendra at the kitchen table. "I'm not going home, I'll sleep on the damn bus before I go back to that fucking house."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "what about your yami? Where's she?"

"Rath?" Kendra asked, "she's off chasing Bakura, least, she was when I left my house. . ."

"Uh. . . . why _aren't_ you home?" he asked as he watched Kendra worry the glass and stare at the floor.

"Um. . . well. . . you see. . ."

"Spit it out," Seto prompted politely.

"I don't remember."

Seto felt his eyebrows raising even more, "You- you don't remember why you're on a bus at nine-fricken-o'clock at night!" he questioned almost-angrily.

"Um, no. I just remember that I'm pissed at my family. I'd've got Rath to drive me on the Corpse Rammer if I was just going somewhere on an errand or something."

"Where're you going then?" he asked wearily, just his luck to pick up Kendra when she's running away from home.

"I'm not running away from home!" she protested, reading his thoughts on his face, "I'm taking a break from my family units."

"And Rath?"

"Rath'll be fine, she'll be able to tell if I'm in trouble."

"Then why didn't she pick you up on the bus?" Seto asked with a wicked smile.

"Uh, because I'm blocking her," she admitted slowly, "can't you just accept that I'm not going home 'cause I'm fucking pissed off at my family? I'm not going home so leave me alone!"

"Seto?" Mokuba asked from his bedroom.

"Shit," Seto muttered, "yes Mokuba?" he asked louder.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed and a shape hurled into the kitchen and hugged Seto around the waist, effectively pushing him off of the chair.

"What's the matter, Mokuba?" Seto asked getting to his feet.

"Téa's scaaary," Mokuba said in the way that only little kids can.

"Téa's scary?" Seto asked, sounding surprised, Kendra suppressed a snort, she'd _always_ known that Téa was scary!

"M-hm," Mokuba said looking up at Seto, "don't make her baby-sit again, she made me watch T.V. while she talked on the telephone!"

Kendra smiled and Seto sent a quick glare at her before looking down at Mokuba, "alright Mokuba," he told his younger brother, "Téa won't come back."

"Yeay!" Mokuba exclaimed and hopped in a circle around Seto as Téa walked into the kitchen. Kendra turned quickly away and pretended to be interested with something on the refrigerator. If her aunt had noticed she was missing, like she probably had, she'd have called her friends, regardless of the hour of night, to look for her. So Téa might know that Mari didn't know where Kendra was. (A/N: Was that confusing?)

"Let me drive you home," she heard Seto say to Téa.

Then, "but Seeeto! You just got here!" which would be Mokuba.

"It's okay," Téa of course, "I can walk."

"I'm late, I'll walk you home, and Mokuba, you've got, uh, what the he-eck are you doing?" Seto paused and Kendra felt him looking at her back, "never mind, I'll drive you home Téa." Seto and Téa walked by Kendra and she sighed when they walked out the door.

"Kendra?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Why are you here?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd Seto bring you?"

"Um, I was asleep on the bus," Kendra explained with a blush. (A/N: don't any of you find buses sleep educing?!)

"Oh. . . ." Mokuba said knowingly, "Anyway, will you read me a story?" he questioned. (A/N: and why is Mokuba knowing on the subject that he's 'oh'ing knowingly on? It's best not to ask)

"Sure," Kendra said and Mokuba lead the way to his room. Well, Mokuba ran ahead and Kendra walked behind him. The apartment was a two-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment. It consisted of a small hallway by the front door that led both into the kitchen and the living room. The couch blocked the entrance to the living room though, so you had to go through the kitchen to get out of the apartment. From the living room, you could either go onto the patio or down the hallway that had doors to the two bedrooms on the right side, two closets across the hall from the bedrooms and the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Mokuba's bedroom, the first one, was a pretty normal looking bedroom, with his bed in one corner, a TV at the foot of the bed, and a desk and bookcase along the other wall, parallel to the bed. "We were reading this," Mokuba said, handing Kendra a book titled 'Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too.'

"Hey! I've got a kitty named Tigger!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Uh," Mokuba said, just a tad bit disturbed at her exuberance.

"Yup, she's my baby."

"If you say so. Could you read my story now?"

Kendra laughed at herself and nodded, "sure, where are you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seto came home he found Mokuba sleeping soundly against Kendra's side, the teen on the other hand, was still reading, oblivious to the fact that Mokuba was sound asleep. Despite the fact that he was snoring. Loudly.

"Kendra?" he asked quietly, the girl jumped at the sound of his voice. "Mokuba's asleep," he whispered.

Kendra looked down at Mokuba's head, "hmpf," she snorted, "falling asleep in the middle of a story," she told Seto as she laid Mokuba down gently and covered him up.

Seto looked askew at the teenage girl who was acting like she had always been staying in his house. He shook his head, thinking _what the hell_… Kendra walked out of the room, softly closing the door and confronting Seto, who was suddenly aware of how _skinny_ the hallway was.

The sound of a motorcycle roaring to a stop made Kendra's head snap around, as if she could see where the motorcycle and rider were, "hide me!" she squeaked. "It's Rath!"

"Why are you worried? She doesn't know where I live."

"She _does_ knows where you live," the teen replied spookily. "And she knows what you're doing this summer…"

"Right..." but whatever else he was going to say was cut off by....

"Yo Kendra! You in there? Bonsoiiiiiir!(A/N: say it like wazzup!{A/N: evil word....*shudders*}anyways...)" the nauseous loud voice that could only belong to Ariel's yami called from the porch.

"How'd they get up there?" Seto exclaimed.

"You don't wanna know. Anyway, I'm going to go hide," Kendra said calmly as she entered the Seto's room.

"But-" Seto protested before the banging began on the glass doors of the porch. Opening the curtains Seto found Ari _floating_ above the porch, poking the glass. Seto screamed. And proceeded to run around looking for a hiding spot.

He went to his room first but he hadn't even touched the handle when Kendra's voice came from within, "taken!"

Mokuba's room was next and Seto had the handle halfway turned when Mokuba chimed out, "taken!"

Next he went to Closet #1, only to hear, "taken!" called out by an odd male voice.

"Sorry Frodo!" Seto called as he went to the second closet, before it hit him. "Waiiiiit...." he trailed off as he started to slide Closet #2 open before he heard two familiar male voices come from within.

"Taken!"

"Get lost!"

"Wait a minute," Seto said slowly, yanking the door open, "Mutt! Shark-head! What the hell are you doing in my closet?" he demanded loudly.

There was a pause before Seto figured out his own answer, "At least get a _real_ room guys."

"No! No! It's not like that!" Joey protested.

"Yeah, we have Ryou with us," Tristan added.

"Oh, I really needed to know that guys…" Seto said closing the door.

"No wait! We're just hiding from our worst nightmares!"

"What? A food shortage?"

"No, the other nightmares!"

"What other nightmares?"

"You idiot! Fangirls!"

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Tristan. And don't forget you're in _my_ closet Mutt!"

Tristan pouted as Joey growled at Seto. "You even _sound_ like a dog!" Seto said as he laughed. That is, before he heard two other voices from his porch.

"Come on Seto, let us in!"

"Yes, let us in Cuddle-Bunny!"

Seto screamed as he jumped into his closet and slammed the door. "Shut the fuck up," he told the laughing blonde…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The journey there…_

"Okay Rath, you're _sure_ you know where you're going?"

"I told you," the dark spirit told the short girl with blue-and-yellow bangs, "I put a tracer spell on her!"

"I'll never understand you ancient Egyptian spell-casters. . . ."

"Spell-_forgers_, Ariel, FORGERS! But I suppose you could call us spell-casters since we 'test' the spells...."

"Right. Speaking of forging," Ariel said as she glanced at a white-haired boy passing them on the sidewalk.

"No Ariel, down girl! No boy chasing today! We're on a strict mission!"

"And what's that?" demanded the short girl.

"To retrieve the Corpse Rammer!"

"Aboo?" said Arientioth. "But I thought we were going to get Kendra, Brain!" before adding "narf!"

"Yes, well still...." Rath was cut off as Ari suddenly pointed down the street.

"Hottie at 12:34!"

Rath rolled her eyes as she walked into the garage on their left, nearly causing an accident as she walked blindly out into traffic. Ariel, now noticing she was free, got around to tackling a certain white-haired, British chap. "Ryou!" she cried. Ryou turned around and only had time to widen his eyes before the flying terror landed on him, sending him crashing to the sidewalk. Ariel had her arms around his waist and was rubbing her head on his chest, as Ryou screamed bloody murder.

Bakura appeared from the One Ring (A/N: er… I mean the Millenium Ring), "what the hell is it _now_? Have you gotten yourself mugged again?" Then he beheld the fangirl, "Oh. Shit. Where there's one there's always another… Take cover!" he yelled as the revving of a motorcycle could be heard. He dived. Into a wall. "Okay, who's the ass who put that apartment there?" he demanded whilst rubbing his nose. The motorcycle noises got louder as Bakura exclaimed loudly, "Shiiiit!" Seemingly ignoring his hikari on the ground, still screaming bloody murder, after several pauses for breath.

Suddenly there was a loud _wump_ like the sound of raw meat being hit with a....

Motorcycle.

__

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Authoress's Notes:

Kendra; Yeah! End of the first part. You may have noticed that it went from tres serious to somewhat not-serious. That is because my cousin Koolsnowball came over and she decided that she had to help with my story. Most of the funny parts are her ideas. *sighs* and here this was going to be a nice, short, one part fic… The blame lies solely upon your head Ariel! Incase you wanted to know she showed up right after Mokuba had gone to bed…

2 802


	2. Two

Suddenly there was a loud _wump_ like the sound of raw meat being hit with a....

Motorcycle.

(A/N: don't worry, yami's are immortal! ^.^ *grins evilly* much fun!)

"Kendarath! What the hell are you doing?" Bakura demanded, effectively crotched on the front of the motorcycle. "And don't you need to see to drive this damn thing?"

"What? You need to see?" Rath asked, grinning maniacally.

Meanwhile, back with the hikaris Bakura decided that screaming wasn't going to do any good, that is, until he saw two familiar figures. "Joey! Tristan! Heeeelp!" Joey looked over and immediately recognized Ariel.

"Uh-oh, where she is there's alwa-" he didn't get a chance to say anything else before....

"Joey!"

Ari flew at him. Effectively knocking him to the ground, much like her midget counterpart. "Tristan! Gimme a hand!"

"Wait! Where there's two there's always-- wait! I'm safe!" Tristan proceeded to celebrate until Joey rudely interrupted him.

"Tristan you idiot! You're too ugly to have a fangirl! Of course you're safe! Now give me a hand!" At the word 'ugly' Tristan had proceeded to mope and Joey rolled his eyes at his stupid, ugly friend. "I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean it that way, just help me!"

The brown-haired boy grinned evilly, "You do realize that after this you're going to owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah, just help!"

"Look guys! FGAM! (pronounced fuh-gam)"

"Aboo?" said Ari.

"Sounds like an acronym to me! Boo-bah-dah-boooo!" Ariel said, pausing in her purring.

"Well duh," Tristan said, "it's 'Free Graphic Anime Movies-" Tristan lost his audience before he got a chance to finish. "Ok guys, go! Go! GO!!" Tristan shouted as the trio ran into the apartment building.

"So where are we going?" Ryou asked as he straightened his shirt.

"I dunno," Tristan said as they ran into the elevator, "just pick one!"

Joey jammed a button and they all waited, listening to the porn music playing in the elevator. "Well, they've really changed their ways. Seto must own this place," Joey said as he read the above sentence.

"Joey you idiot!" Tristan exclaimed as he hit Joey over the head, "follow the plot!"

"Uh, sorry." He cleared his throat, "Well, they've really changed their ways. Seto must own this place," Joey said as he listened to the pornographic-elevator music. "Baow-chicka-wow-wow," he said doing a stupid little dance.

Ryou put his face in his hands, "what floor are we on?" he asked Tristan.

"Two."

"Baow-chicka-now-nah-now!"

"What floor did Joey pick?"

"Reminds me of Mai."

"Um, twelve."

"Bloody 'ell," Ryou said in a thick English accent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tristan lied! There isn't any FGAM here!"

"Well, what about Princess Mononononononokekekekekeke?" Ari said, having trouble pronouncing the words. Well, before being hit over the head by her hikari.

"It's Mononononono-- shut up."

"Mononoke," Rath said from the doorway.

"What? Rath?" Ari asked.

"I thought you were chasing Bakura!"

"I saw. I chased. I caught."

"Then where is he?"

"He got away," the dark spirit said, hanging her head.

"If he got away then what's that on your back wheel?"

"Oh! So that's where you were hiding!" she exclaimed going to her bike.

Bakura groaned as he worked his way out from under the motorcycle, "will I ever escape from this living hell?" he muttered to himself.

"Bakura!" he heard from two different people and tones at once. One was an 

I'm-a-happy-fangirl-whose-about-to-glomp-the-object-of-my-fandom tone and the other was an 

I-hate-your-guts-and-you-just-wait-I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep-and-mount-your-head-on-a-stick tone of voice.

"Um, eep," Bakura said in a sarcastic tone as he turned tail and fled. Or at least he tried to until he was glomped by two figures. Well, one grabbed him around the ankles and the other jumped on his back and started beating the bloody shit out of his head. (A/N: any guesses about who this mysterious Bakura-Beater is?)

"Kendarath, stop glomping Bakura. Arientioth, stop beating him up." Ariel ordered, "we don't have time for this, we have a cousin to rescue!"

"Right," the two female yamis got off the third one.

"Wanna help?" Ari asked with a false smile.

"Uh...." Bakura said slowly before being knocked back down on his ass. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded as he stood back up. "Give me five good reasons why- oof," he said before crumpling up on the sidewalk.

"And that," Ariel said as she turned around, her fist still out in front of her, "is why it's good to be waist height."

"You crotched my Bakura-wura!" Rath exclaimed.

"Well so did you!"

"When?"

"On your motorcycle!" clap, "Geggita-geggita-UH!" Ari said whilst making thrusting motions.

"Thrust? Seto?" Ariel said, signaling the beginning of her 'dueling Duffman' rant.

"Oh sweet Osiris," Rath muttered, while rubbing her temples. 

"Seto Kaiba THRUSTS in the direction of the Blue Eyes!" Ariel said, while thrusting on the capitals, "Shadi's green afro!" she exclaimed, causing Ari to stand on one leg and fling her limbs out in random directions, "my innocence!" she shouted out, perfectly imitating Mokuba's voice. "MOKUBA! I INSIST you DESIST at this MOMENT!" Ariel continued, thrusting ala Duffman style at all the capitalized words.

Rath shook her head, "Can we just go get my idiotic aibou now?" she asked while she mounted Corpse Rammer, making sure to step on the keeled over form, "And you make sure to go back to the ring, lest I cause you more harm." She told him, Bakura's eyes widened and he immediately disappeared back to the ring. Ari returned to the bracelet and Ariel jumped up behind Rath.

"I haven't gotten to ride the Corpse Rammer before, please don't hit any convicts or prostitutes this time," she begged the dark spirit.

"What! Prostitutes and convicts! I stick to the elderly!"

"Oh. Well then please don't hit any elderly prostitutes. Waiiit. Never mind. Do us all a favor!" Ariel said shuddering, her innocence slipping by the minute. (A/N: did she even start with any innocence? *thwack* don't hit the author!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a ride around the block they stopped at the apartment across the street from the garage that Rath first picked Corpse Rammer up at. "But, we could have just went across the street!" Ariel exclaimed. "And now we've potentially lost Ryou!"

"No." Rath said simply looking up at the apartment building. "Get me Ari."

"Why, and why?"

"I've got a tracer on Bakura and we need a stunt double," Rath said, looking up at a twelfth floor balcony.

Ariel laughed evilly calling out her yami.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to the elevator._

Ryou has slipped to a corner, Joey is still doing his pornographic-elevator music dance and Tristan, well, he's being Tristanish.

Ryou in the fetal position is muttering, "Make it stop, please make it stop. . . ." taking a peek at the floor number. Four.

//Can I kill him?// Bakura demanded of his hikari.

Ryou jumped, /When did you get back?/ he asked.

//When my manhood got threatened.//

/Do you even have any manhood?/

//Hey, remember what applies to me applies to you,// he said with an evil mental 'smile.' 

/Well, at least I didn't get my balls cut off like someone did one time.../

//.............I was......drunk.....And how was I supposed to know that Arientioth would go that fa-//

/Okay, look, I don't want to go through it again. I may either spontaneously burst into laughter, or barf. Okay?/

//....Just be glad that whatever happens to me doesn't effect you.//

Ryou shook his head. /Yes. Considering the shit you get yourself into 24/7, I'm quite glad I'm the hikari./

//Shut up you little...........can I kill him?//

/Who? Joey? No. The inventor of the elevator porn music...........Knock yourself out./

Bakura pouted, //Can I torture him?//

/No./

//I won't hurt him...// Bakura said in a falsely sweet voice.

/No./ Ryou said, but he didn't sound quite as sure as the first time.

//Just a little bit?// there wasn't an answer from the hikari, who seemed to have decided to ignore his yami. //I'll just take that as a yes then,// Bakura muttered to himself and possessed Ryou for the moment....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinging of the elevator reaching it's destination interrupted the pornographic-elevator music, "I swear it wasn't me! It was my yami. Honestly!" Ryou told Joey for the umpteenth time.

"Right, and there's whipped chicken in Delaware, my lad."

"Well, you never know. . ."

"Let's just pick an apartment guys," Tristan said, turning to a door, "this one." He ordered.

/Yami?/ Ryou asked his darker part.

//Yes?// Bakura asked, sounding very pleased with himself.

/Could you pick the-- Never mind./

//What?//

/The door was unlocked./

//Hah! What an idiot! Even you remember to lock your doors!//

/Hey. . . . Want me to hand you over to Joey?/

//Nah. You can explain it to him.//

Ryou growled and Tristan looked at him out of the corner of his eye before following Joey who was refusing to talk to Ryou. The trio heard a girl speaking about a Poo and a Tigger and tip-toed along to the first closet. Ryou then realized something, "What was your plan if someone was say, using the apartment we wanted to hide in?" The other two boys looked at Ryou questioningly. "Well, technically we're breaking and entering." Another pair of blank looks. "We could go to jail for this." Blink blink. "We could get arrested for this you morons!" He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth for yelling.

"Let me guess," Joey said sarcastically, "Your yami just took you over again."

"No, that was me all the way...." Ryou said through his hands as he walked to the closet.

"Sorry boys, I'm in this one."

"What?" Ryou asked, "is that Frodo Baggins?"

"Sure I know a Frodo Baggins," there's a pause, "Frodo Baggins!" Joey said, confusedly looking around before Tristan whacked him over the head. Amazingly the girl speaking of Tigger and Poo didn't seem to hear them.

"Um..." Ryou said as he backed out of the first closet and went to the second one, "That's not something you see every day," he muttered to himself as he entered the second closet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ari? See anything?" Rath asked.

"Yeah, I think I scared Seto pretty bad. I think you better get up here."

"Fine, just give us a second," Rath acknowledged.

"Wah!" Ari exclaimed as she plummeted down onto the porch.

"Wait a minute." Ariel said as Rath pointed the staff at her. "What are you going to do with thaaaaaaaaaaaat!" the midget exclaimed as she got launched to the twelfth floor. "I'm going to wet myseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelf. I'm afraid of Goddamn heights! But its kinda fun..." Ariel trailed off, before falling onto Ari.

"Ok, what next?" asked Ariel as she got off of her yami.

"Simple. We wait." Replied Ari as she dusted herself off. Sure enough, it wasn't long before the Millennium Staff in its compacted form flew over the edge of the balcony, narrowly missing Ariel and nailing Ari in the face.

"Shee?" Said Ari drunkenly as she got up whilst picking up the staff. "Why I otta..." she said as she staggered drunkenly over to the edge of the 'porch' (a/n: sorry about this. but this is the authoress's cuz. I know that the 'porch' should be 'balcony' but...) and-

"ARI! NO! You do not throw friends'/relatives' Millennium Items at them! DOWN GIRL!" Ariel scolded her yami as she relived Ari of the Staff.

"Ok," Ariel said to herself as she figured out how to work the Staff. "first, I push the 'eye' button," you-know-who said whilst pushing said Millennium eye button on the staff, causing it extend to full length. "And then I point it at Kendarath, and will her to levitate, then I move the staff and…" Ariel trailed off as she put Kendarath onto the balcony, and, well, you've figured out what happens next. "Come on Seto! Let us in!" Ari shouted.

"Aw, that's not how you phrase it. We wanna strike fear into his heart. Say it like this," Kendarath said quietly before shouting, "Yes, let us in, Cuddle-Bunny!"

The trio of girls then heard the sound of someone screaming, and the slamming of a sliding door.

Rath grinned evilly and opened the sliding door. (A/N: *szoon* *szoon* I'm wearing my cousin's headphones over my eyes. heeheeheeheehee, I look like Cyclops. That would by Alyia's cousin....)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra lay with a slight smile on her face as she listened to Seto's misadventures with her yami. And Ryou, Tristan and Joey, now that was hilarious. Kendra was sprawled lazily on Seto's bed, it wouldn't really matter to Rath whether her hikari was hiding on or under the bed so Kendra figured she might as well hide comfortably. Besides, she doubted that Seto'd ever slept under his bed…

"Kendra? Is that you?" Rath asked from the open doorway.

"No, it's Seto," she told her yami not even bothering to mask her voice.

"Reaaaaally..." Rath said slowly. "Since when did Seto have long hair, glasses, and breasts? Besides, he's in the closet with Joey, Tristan and Ryou."

In the background Kendra heard Ari say, "come now boys, it's time to come out of the closet."

Kendra stuck her tongue out in the general direction of her yami. Her yami walked over to where Kendra was staring at the ceiling. "Why'd you run away this time?" she demanded of her aibou.

Kendra cleared her throat and looked away. "You don't remember, do you? Fell asleep on the bus and forgot why you were mad?"

"Shut up."

"Don't be bitchy," Rath told her hikari, her temper rising.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cousin induced Randomness *shakes her head sadly* **

Elsewhere....

"Come here Joey-poo! Is that you? Tristan, get your pointy hair out of here! Say aye if that sounded wrong."

Immediately four other voices said "aye!"

"There you are Ryou!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Argh! That's my head!"

"I know...." Ariel said evilly.

"Gulp." A pop sounded and there was a flash of golden light.

"I've got you now, Fangirl!"

"That's me Yami!"

"Oops, if that's you then-"

"There you are Ryou!" wack!

"That's it, it's time for me to fight back!" Joey exclaimed grabbing the nearest thing and winding up to punch it.

That's when the closet opened. "Ah! It burns!" was the collective reply.

"Are you guys finished making out in the closet 'cuz I'd like to go to bed now."

"Mokuba!?" was another collective reply. Then everyone looked around to see whom he or she was holding...

Bakura looked like he was trying to strangle his hikari from behind with one arm, whilst about to punch him with the other. Ryou was grasping at his yami's arm with both hands. Ariel had glomped Seto of who was knocked unconscious. Joey had Tristan by the front and was about to punch him and Ari was wrapped around Tristan's legs.

"Wait a minute, you're not Joey!" Ari exclaimed letting go of Tristan. Mokuba shook his head and went over to the other closet.

"And you, Frodo, get you and your friends out of here!"

"Aw," Frodo whined as he sulked out of the closet, the rest of the Fellowship following with hung heads in single file behind him. Along with Nazguls 2 & 6. Followed by Arwen's horse, random elf 265 and random elf 124. Next in line was random orc 3657 and random orc 1 who looked oddly like Bob the Builder. Next was random humans 5453, 6124, 666 who looked surprisingly like Ari and 1313 who looked maybe not so surprisingly like Kendarath. Plus the random horses 5, 6, and 7. And 

Bill. And the Balrog. And Peter Jackson, Mr. Director-Dude. Arwen couldn't join the party because she was locked in Taiya's (another authoress) cellar.

"And you too Harry Potter!" Mokuba exclaimed. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked out of the closet, heads hung and looking disheveled.

"Wingadium Leviosa," Hermione muttered as she glared at Harry.

"And you!" King Arthur and the knights of the round table 'rode' out of the closet, with their servants banging two coconut halves together to make horse sounds.

"And you too San, Ashitaka. Out." A girl dressed in white with red marks under her eyes and a guy leading a red elk walked out of the closet, looking shame faced. Tristan saw the girl and whistled. The pair turned to glare at Tristan and the girl(San) made a pass at him with her spear. "There will be no killing in this apartment," Mokuba ordered. San looked disappointed and she and Ashitaka walked out after King Arthur.

"And you, Pink Fluffy Bunnies. Get lost!"

Arientioth immediately jumped onto the ceiling light fixture clawing helplessly at the air, "Get them away, get them away!"

As the last pink bunny hopped out he looked into the closet, "Anyone else in there? Yeah you, Bionicle guy. I don't care if you're the Toa of Fire. Get out! And take your blue friend with you!" Tahu and Gali shuffled out of the closet looking rather embarrassed. Closing the door resolutely Mokuba turned to face the crowd. "Now what have I told you about having random keg parties in our apartment! Get out!" The assortment of characters that had emerged from the seemingly small closet shuffled slowly out of the over-filled apartment. Random horse #5 making sure to leave a present on the carpet for them.

Mokuba skipped over to the finely wrapped box. "Oh thank-you! You remembered my birthday!"

"But it's not your birthday!" Seto said suddenly regaining consciousness.

"It was last week! Don't you remember anything? You don't love me anymore!"

"No, no Mokuba! It's not like that! What do you want? I'll get you anything you want!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well... I want.... (murder music)A shrubbery!"

"A shrubbery?" Seto asked.

"Ni!" Mokuba replied.

"I am a shrubber. Roger the Shrubber." Ari said suddenly.

"For Death awaits you all with nasty big pointy teeth!" Legolas exclaimed appearing in the doorway and putting two fingers up to his face and waving them at the group like teeth. (Have you never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Shame on you!)

"What an eccentric performance," Ryou said as Legolas disappeared with a pop leaving a pink fluffy bunny in his place.

"Sheeeek!" Ari said as she incinerated the bunny with kerosine and a lighter.

"I'm inviting you all to my birthday party!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed to the peoples in the apartment and closet.

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed.

"Seto!"

"Mokuba!"

"Seto!"

"Why! Are! You! Two! Shouting! Out! Each! Other's! Names! Like! A! Romance! Movie!?" Ari yelled.

"The party's in my room!" Mokuba shouted, "And you're all invited!"

"And there was much rejoicing!" Ari exclaimed jumping onto the table knocking down random objects.

"My antique laptop!"

The group look at Seto oddly as Ari picked up the wooden object and put it in it's proper spot. Then they let out a sarcastic cheer. "Yeay."

Suddenly a random downstairs person hit his ceiling with a broom, making a hollow sound reverberate throughout the room, "what's all the yelling about?"

"We're having a party!" Ari called.

"Oo! Am I invited?"

"Sure!" she called back. "You're all invited."

"Wait a minute," Seto interjected, "I know those people! They're Will and Grace!"

Suddenly a voice from Seto's room shouted out, "Bitch!" and Kendra stormed out of the room. Leaving an awkward silence.

"Well that certainly killed the moment," Ari said flatly and sarcastically and everyone made random noises of agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Authoress's Notes:

__

Kendra; Tah-dah! Chapter two as well, I was also thinking that something important was needing to be said: The only reason that this piece of shit is up on fanfiction is because Koolsnowball kept complaining that I wasn't posting it so here it is.

Koolsnowball; I feel so special.

Kendra; You should.

Koolsnowball; Hey… you're insults are at my expense!

Kendra; What tipped you off, genious?

Koolsnowball; Are you being sarcastic?

Kendra; Now why would I ever do a think like that?

Koolsnowball; *glares*

Kendra *glares*

Ryou; Read and Review

Koolsnowball; RYOU!! *glomps Ryou*

Ryou; Why me?

3 213

Bakura; *looking at the word count* Wow, that's a lot of words for one chapter…


End file.
